Half Elf Ending
by levfus kit
Summary: Hah dijodohkan dengan seorang vampir dingin tak berekspresi namun menjengkelkan karena selalu ada dimana kau berada . Andai saja bisa sihir tingkat dewa ,sumpah pengen banget sihir dia jadi ayam ./ckck sabar?mesti,jengkel?iya,pengen bunuh ?jkalau boleh.
1. Chapter 1

Yatttaaa

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ,bisa ikut memberikan sumbangan berupa fic yang ancur ini hweee #nangis-nangis alay

Perkenalkan fic yang aneh ini yang dapat membuat pusing dan penuh dengan ketidakwarasan author ini

Semoga kalian dapat menikmati sajian yang amat sangat ga' jelas ini

**WARNING!**

**Perlu digaris bawahi ,fic ini mengandung hal-hal yang mampu membuat anda sakit kepala dengan alur maju mundur seperti becak yang macet,dipenuhi dengan ke-OOCan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

**Disclaimer: om khisi, **

**Author hanya pinjam charanya doang**

**Pair : sasunaru and the other pair yang bakal nyusul **

**Summary:**

"**ma'af "**

"**uuuhhhh "**

"**hime-sama ?"**

"**kau menyebalkan ,kenapa kau selalu seperti itu .apa sebegitu pentingnyakah kaummu daripada aku?"**

"**kalian sama berharganya bagiku"**

"**tapi kenapa harus memusnahkan desa dan nagaraku! Hiks hiks"**

"**ma'af, aku harap kau mengerti keadaanku yang seorang penerus klan aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu"**

"**bukan begini caranya jika kau ingin aku selalu bersamamu , aku juga ingin hidup bersama dengan rakyatku . aku ingin mereka tetap hidup"**

"**ma'af, hal ini tidak akan terjadi apabila rakyatmu dapat membiarkanmu bersamaku selamanya"**

**chapter 1**

hari sudah cukup siang untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari ,baik para pelayan maupun para tukang kebun yang bertugas di taman sebuah kuil, yang cukup sibuk entah menyiram tanaman dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi dilain tempat, dikamar tersebut terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang masih terlelap dalam alam sadarnya .mengerang kecil merasakan belaian lembut sang matahari yang berusaha mengganggu kesadarannya.

"nghh" gumam gadis kecil itu risih

Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok wanita dengan surai merah yang membuka selimut sang gadis

"bangun naru!"

"lima menit lagi ka-chan,masih ngantuk" sambil memunggungi sang ibu

'ctak'

"naru bangun , apa kau tidak ingin menemui baa-san heh" omel kushina

"ngh " gumam naru malas sambil menguap dan mengucek mata

Kushina hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan putrinya

"lekas mandi lalu turun ,kita akan menyambut kedatangan baa-san dan ji-san " sambil mengelus surai pirang sang putri kecil

Setelah sang ibu pergi naru pergi kekamarmandi yang ada dikamarnya dengan ogah-ogahan

.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"kaa-chan " panggil naru setelah dia sampai di ruang makan

"hm, duduk naru kita sarapan dulu" jawab kushina lembut

"tapi dimana baa-chan ?" ucap naru cemberut

Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan semangkok sup dan segelas susu kepada putrinya

"baa-san belum datang ,sebentar lagi mungkin akan sampai"

"uhh kenapa belum datang ? naru kan kangen" rajuk naruto

"sabar ya mungkin baa-san sedang dalam perjalanan"

"huh"

"sabar ya ,naru makan saja dulu"

Naruto makan dengan tenang ,begitupun dengan kushina hingga seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya

"kushina –sama , mito –sama telah datang"

"ya , antarkan kaa-san keruang makan haku"

"baik" jawab sang pelayan yang bernama haku dengan membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan pergi

Takberapa lama kemudian mito dan senju datang bersama haku ,setelahnya haku pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"ohayou kaa-san tou-san" sapa kushina dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian

"ohayou mo" jawab senju

"ohayou, jadi dimana naru-chan?"tanya mito penasaran

"itu" tunujk kushina sambil menghadap naru ,yang hanya memandang mito dan senju polos

"ah ,manisnya"kata mito "hai naru-chan"

Naruto tersenyum manis

"hai umm"jawab naruto bingung

"dia baa-san dan ji-san naru "sahut kushina

Naruto terkejut dan mulai turun dari kursinya, mulai menghampiri mito dan senju

"um baa-san? Ji-san ?"gumam naru

"ya " jawab mito dan senju kalem

"BAA-SAN " teriak naruto sambil menubruk mito

"hahahaha iya ,sudah besar ya." Gumam mito sambil tersenyum lembut

"jadi ji-san nggak dipeluk nih?" goda senju

"hehe" jawab naru nyengir

"ji-san" kata naruto dengan merentangkan tangan

Senju menggendong naruto

"hm jadi umurmu berapa naru?"

"um 4 tahun ehehehe"

Kita tinggalkan reuni keluarga tersebut yang bakal panjang (ditabok kushina )

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi,ini tempatnya kaa-san?" tanya naru cilik

Yang dibalas anggikan kepala oleh kushina

Saat ini kushina dan naruto sedang berada di rumah mito dan senju -rumah kedu orang tua kushina -berkunjung atau lebih tepatnya untuk melakukan sebuah liburan selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"kamu suka naru? Disini juga ada taman bunga loh." kata mito

"eh benarkah?" tanya naruto berbinar menatap mito

"benar naru,disini juga ada danaunya kalau kamu ingin melihat dan bermain air " sahut senju

"yeiiiiiiiiiii "sorak naruto gembira

"ayo kaa-san kita melihat danau itu ,sekalian naru mau berenang" paksa naruto kepada ibunya

"eh" sahut kushina 'sudahlah ,akan kuturuti apa yang diinginkannya sebelum narumengetahui yang sebenarnya'

Srek

Srek

Srek

"wah"

Terlihat sebuah danau terhampar didepan mata saphire gadis cilik itu,dengan beberapa pohon yang berada ditepi danau .memberikan tempat berteduh bagi siapa saja yang lelah.

"indahnya, ayo mandi kaa-san" ajak naru kepada ibunya

"ah , naru saja ya .ibu tidak ikut" jawab kushina

"heheh ya sudah, naru mau mandi kaa-san"

'cburr'

"dasar anak itu" gumam kushina manggelangkan kepalanya

'kaa-san pasti akan merindukanmu'

Hari sudah semakin sore saat naruto puas bermain air didanau itu,beberapa burung sudah berada disarang mereka berkumpul dengan pasangan masing-masing. Warna jingga telah menggantung di kaki langit.

"kaa-san " kata naruto menghampir kushina

"sudah puas?" tanya kushina , yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh naruto

Kushina membelai pipi naruto dan tesenyum-lembut

"ayo kita pulang ,baa-san pasti sudah membuat masakan yang enak untuk kita"

"hai' hehe. Naruharap akan ada ramen "

"kaa-san rasa tidak ada ramen untuk sekarang naru, baa-san sangat tidak suka makanan yang berlemak."

"uh kanapa tidak ada kaa-san?" gumam naru -kesal

"ayo kita pulang" kusina menggandeng tangan kecil naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya ,setelah makan malam mereka kembali kekamar masing –masing. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa jauh di dalam hutan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kediaman senju, kushina bersama kedua orang tuanya sedang bertemu dengan seseorang .

"jadi? Kapan kau akan menyerahkan hime-sama kepada kaisar?" tanya sosok itu

"apakah ...tidak bisa ditunda?" gumam kushina

"bukankah kau sudah diberikan waktu yang cukup lama kushina?"

Orang tersebut berada dibalik kegelapan rindang pohon sehingga tidak dapat terlihat wajah , namunyang pasti orang tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki yangsedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar

"tapi dia anakku" lirih kushina

"itu bukan urusanku, aku kemari hanya disuruh untuk menjemput hime-sama saja"

Senju dan mito hanya bisa menatap khawatirmenatap putri mereka

"apakah tidak ada waktu tambahan bagi kami kami sangat menyayangi naruto" tanya senju

"tidak"

"baiklah ,saya akan mengantarkan naru besok" kata kushina lesu

sosok tersebut terlihat menganggukan kepalanya

Senju hanya menatap prihatin anaknya yang sedang dipeluk oleh istrinya-mito

"aku akan kembali besok malam " dan hilanglah sosok bayangan itu dalam gelapnya hutan

"naru"

Sesampainya dikediaman senju kushina langsung kekamar naruto , berjalan perlahan dan membelai suarai pirang sang putri sayang.

Sebenernya dia tak rela kalau harus melepaskan putri kecilnya ,meskipun itu kepada ayah kandung naruto sendiri. Dia terlalu sayang kepada putri kecilnya.

"kaa-san" ucap naruto yang terbangun karena usapan pada rambutnya.

"hm"

"kaa-san tidak tidur hoam " tanya naru

"kalau begitu ,boleh kaa-san tdur disampingmu naru?" jawab kushina

"he'em "

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agak ketengah kasur, untuk tempat kushina tidur

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya setelah makan malam kushina bersama mito dabn senju mengajak naruto ke tepi hutan tempat kemarin mereka bertemu dengan sosok laki-lakitersebut.

"kaa-san kita mau apa disini?"tanya naruto penasaran –dan takut

Pasalnya menurut warga desa yang pernah berbicara dengannya saat naruto sedang bermain dipasar bersama kaa-sannya. Hutan itu merupakan hutan yang menyeramkan yang didalamnya ada hewan buas yang akan memangsa manusia yang masuk kedalam hutan tersebut.

"kita akan bertemu seseorang " jawab kushina

"tapi kok disini kaa-san? kenapa tidak ditempat lain saja?" tanya naruto

'disini menakutkan'

"karena kami tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai hime-sama"sahut seseorang yang berada dibalik rindangnya pohon

Naruto terhenyak mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yag tiba-tiba tersebut

"siapa dia ?"

"kau telah datang juga-"

"kakashi"

angin behembus mengiringi langkah lelaki yang dipanggil kakashi itu,terkihatlah seorang leleki yang memilki rambut berwarna perak –kalau tak ingin disebut ubanan ahahaha #plak

"hn, tentu saja .apa yang kau harapkan eh ?"

sebenarnya naruto ingin bertanya kepadaibunya ,tapi iamengurungkan niat tersebut .naruto tahu tidak sopan kalau memotong pembicaraan orangtua.

"jadi anda namikaze naruto-hime?saya hatake kakashi Salam kenal" sapa kakashi kepada naruto yang berada didalam gendongan kushina

"salam kenal kakashi-san"

Kakashi mengelus surai pirang panjang naruto, dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"bisakah aku membawanya sekarang ? kaisar pasti sudah tidak sabar?" kata kakashi memandang kushina dan keluarganya

"biarkan kami mengucapkan sesuatu kepadan naru" kata mito yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh kakashi

"naru jangan lupakan baa-san ya"

"eh emang baa-san mau kemana?" tanya naruto curiga , mulai ada yang aneh dengan neneknya ini

"yang baik ya , jangan nakal. Dan carilah banyak teman" tuh kan kakeknyapun juga berkata –kata yang tidakmasuk akal sambil mencium pipi naruto

"kaa-san menyayangimu" lah kok ibunya ikut-ikutan seh .

"baa-san ,ji-san dan kaa-san kenapa cih ? seperti kalian mau pelgi caja?" tanya naruto

Mito dan yang lainnya hanya memendang naruto-sedih

"bukan mereka yang akan pergi naruto-sama" sahut kakashi

"eh tapi ciapa?"

"kamu naruto" jawab naruto bingung

"kamu akan bertemu dengan tou-sanmu naru."kata kushina

"eh benarkah? naru bica beltemu tou-san?" kata naruto antusias , yang dibalas anggukn oleh kushina

"kalau begitu ayo kaa-san"

"ma'af, hime-sama . tapi kushina-sama tidak akan ikut" sahut kakashi kalem

"eh "naruto terkejut mendengarnya

"hanya anda"

"tapi kaa-san harus ikut , kalau kaa-san tidak ikut nalu tidak mau"

"ma'af naru kaa-san tidak bisa ikut?"tanya naruto hampir nangis

"ma'af"

Kushina hanya dapat memberikan tatapan tidak iklas

"kau bisa membawa naru pergi dari sini kakashi." Kata kushina

"kaa-san hiks naru tidak mau"

"ma'afkan saya hime-sama"suara kakashi terdengar sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya

'tok'

'tok'

'tok'

"hah" naruto terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi tentang perpisahannya dengan ibu juga kkakek dan neneknya dulu- dulu sekali saat ia pertama kali dia dipaksa untuk tinggal di under world.

Setelahnya dia tidak ingat sudah berapa cara ia gunakan untukkabur dari under world melewati portal yang menghubungkan underworld dengan dunia ibunya-dunia atas

Setelah diberitahukan oleh kaisar-ayahnya ia berhenti mencobanya , ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya yang seorang elf membawanya ke under world

Yaitu agar ibunya tidak dalam bahaya

Karena banyak orang ataupun makhluk yang akan memburunya-setengah elf yang istimewa

"naruto-sama" terdengar suara pelayan

"ya , aku sudah bangun"

"anda ditunggu minato-sama diruang perjamuan setelah sarapan "

"ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selasai mandi dan mengganti baju , ia keluar kamar bersiap untuk pergi menemui ayahnya diruang perjamuan

'grap'

"ohayou hime-sama" terdengar suara bariton menyapanya

"siapa kau?"naruto kaget karena ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"suamimu" jawab suara itu yang dibalas kakinya diinjak oleh naruto

"shit"umpat laki-laki itu

"jangan bercanda tuan breng – eh uchiha "

"hn"

"apa yang anda lakukan?"tanya naruto heran

"melamarmu" jawab sasuke santai

'ctak'

"jangan bercanda"

"hn"

Naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat perjamuan untuk protes kepada ayahnya

Sesampainya disana langsung memasang wajah cemberut karena ayahnya

"apa maksudnya ini tou-san?" tanya naruto tidak sabar

Minato tersenyum lembut kepada naruto

"ayah menerima lamaran uchiha sasuke?"

"iya" jawab minato tenang

"tapi aku tidak suka dengannya ayah" tolak naruto

"kau tidak bisa menolaknya sayang "

"aku tidak suka dia tou-san"

"ini untuk kebaikanmu"

"apa maksud tou-san demi kebaikanku? Aku tidak suka vampir seperti sasuke terlalu dingin"

"vampir memang seperti itu sayang, tubuh mereka memang dingin" jawab minato sabar

"uuh bukan tubuhnya tapi sifatnya"

"ayah-"

'grep'

"diam atau kucium" ancam sasuke dengan auranya yang suram menyeramkan

"nice"

Minato tersenyum geli melihat wajah anaknya

"kau tetap akan menolak lagi naru?" tanya minato

"aku-"

'cup'

Selamat menerima hidupmu yang indah naru-chans

**Tbc or end itu tergantung review para reader**


	2. Chapter 2

Ckck parah banget(Lihat chap 1), maaf buat para reader yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu kalian untuk nengok fic yang amburadul ini.

Haahhhh sebenarnya nih fic suda dapat dikatakan gagal untuk project pertama author#miris

Author mengucapkan banyak terimma kasih buat yang udah review hahaha. Ups maaf saja author bukan seorang yang ditator yang ga' mau nerima saran orang lain .

Salah satu kata mutiara yang pernah author baca itu gini 'Orang yang tidak mau menerima saran orang lain itu sombong hehe'. Dan author gak mau nambah sifat buruk author yang udah terlalu banyak

Mungkin author tidak dapat update kilat karena berbagai faktor #ngeles.

**Disclaimer: Masa' shi Kishimoto #plak **

**Pairing: Sasunaru n' other pair**

**Warning!**

**Author newbi**

**Hati-hati typo(s) dan kawan-kawannya**

**yang muncul tidak diundang dan hilang tak diantar (kaya jelangkung saja)**

Chapter 2

Setelah keluarga Uchiha tidak terlihat Naruto menatap Minato dengan tatapan protes.

"Tou-san ,Naru tahu kenapa tou-san melakukan ini adalah untuk -" Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kata yang 'cukup' halus dalam menolak keputusan ayahnya

"tapi?" sahut Minato penasaran

"Aku belum siap untuk menjadi pendamping seseorang -vampir- untuk sekarang." lanjut Naruto tegas

" ..."

"..."

"Naru, jika maksud dari kata-katamu barusan adalah penolakan atas lamaran putra Fugaku." Minato menghela nafas berat

"..."

"Maaf tou-san tidak bisa membatalkan"

"Tapi tou-san, Naru tidak menyukai-" bantah Naruto tak terima

'maaf saja kalau harus menikah dengan vampir es seperti dia' batin Naruto

"Entah kau suka atau tidak." Jawab Minato tegas

"Tou-san keterlaluan!" teriak Naruto jengkel lalu pergi dari ruang perjamuan

Baru pertama kali ini ayahnya menolak permintaaannya , sebenernya tidak hanya sekali ini saja Naruto dilamar oleh sampai diculikpun iya.

Sungguh ajaib keluarga vampir yang satu ini ,pertama kali ngelamar udah main diterima sama babe Minato yang terkenal daughter complex. Kalau sama keluarga lain sudah dipastikan ditanya ini-itu, yang bahkan authorpun bakal langsung geleng-geleng kepala-nyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto selalu mengomel tak jelas atas keputusan ayahnya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat , digeserpun kagak.

Malangnya nasibmu nak hehe # ditimpuk

'Che ,sebenarnya apasih istimewanya keluarga itu .Bahkan sampai tou-san sebegitu ngotot'

Naruto terus berjalan hingga tak menyadari jika didepannya ada orang yang sedari tadi terus dikutuknya dalam hati.

'brug'

"A-aduh " erang Naruto .Nista banget nasibnya udah gagal berontak sama ayahnya sekarang harus nabrak orang .

"Dasar dobe "

'ctak'

Oke siapa yang berani membuat tokoh utama kita ini makin jengkel.

"Grrr Uchiha."

"Hn"

'Ctak'

"Dimana matamu yang sangat kau bangga-banggakan Uchiha,heh ? Sampai ada orang didepanmu tak kau lihat."omel Naruto

"Bukannya kau yang tidak menggunakan mata saat berjalan DOBE." Jawab sasuke datar ,tapi dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

'Heck, enak saja' Memang dia itu ceroboh tapi nggak sampai taraf bego juga kali

"Baka-teme Uchiha pantat ayam " kata Naruto sengit

"Jeruk" Sasuke membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar

"Hitam "

"Kuning"

"Aku benci padamu"

"Aku cinta padamu"

Hwe sejak kapan Sasu-teme bisa ngomong romantis #gigit mouse , minggir saja lo author baka#dilempar sandal

"Mati saja kau keneraka"

"Asal kau ikut"

"Cih ogah"

"Jadi?"

"Apa!" jawab Naruto sengit

"Hahhh kenapa kau ngotot menolakku?" kata sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu"

'anak ini, lama-lama tak rape juga ' batin sasuke mesum, walaupun luarnya stay calm

"Hn"

"Huh"

"..."

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun."

"Baik-baik ,karena aku tidak ingin menikah dengan makhluk 'sepertimu'."

"'Sepertiku'?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya bingung

'Memang ada apa denganku' hey apa yang kurang darinya yang sempurna ini ,kata para perempuan yang mengaku FG-nya tersebut .Uwo sejak kapan kau jadi narsis Uchiha ckckck#author heran.

"Ck aku mulai sangsi apa kau pantas menerima otak yang jenius." kata Naruto sinis

"Hn?"

"Sekarang tuan muda Uchiha ini juga budek eh?" dengan nada sengak yang amat sangat tajam.

Ya ampun Nar kamu salah cari musuh, jangan coba-coba untuk ngebangunin macan #author dag-dig-dug sendiri

"Minta dirape ,hn?" ancam Sasuke nyeremin .

"Kau kira aku takut dengan ancamanmu teme? Heh maaf saja ya aku tidak takut tuh." tantang Naruto ,yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai-mesum- oleh Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Narutodari belakang

'Sejak kapan?' batin Naruto kaget

"Kenapa,hn?" goda Sasuke

"Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?" gumam Naruto tak sadar

"Kau lupa aku seorang-makhluk- vampir hime –sama?" jawab Sasuke santai

Naruto mencak-mencak dalam hati karena melupakan kemampuan para vampi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kaumnya. Selain mereka dapat hidup dengan umur panjang juga kemampuan individu mereka yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi, yaitu dapat melumpuhkan lawan dengan sangat cepat.

'Harus kabur secepatnya' pikir Naruto tangan sang Uchiha berusaha melepaskan kancing baju yang tengah ia gunakan.

'Wush' Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dengan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk berpindah tempat

"Ck" decak Sasuke sebal.

Haha sorry Sas belum saatnya author ganti rating

.

.

.

.

.

"Hampir saja" gumam Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya, yang terlihat hanyalah bunga.

'ternyata aku sampai di taman ya'batinnya

'tap'

"Hampir apa Naru-chan?" kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

'Uwaaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Naruto –kaget

"Apa sih Naru?!" Kata Ino sengit ,sabil mengusap telinganya. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa oleh Naruto.

"Hehe gomen nee-chan ngagetin. "

Ino, salah seorang elf yang bekerja diistana Elf. Termasuk golongan elf yang berbakat karena mampu menguasai elemennya-tanaman- hanya dalam waktu setengah abad. Padahal Naruto sendiri membutuhkan 1a bad lebih , walaupun akhirnya dilarangsang ayahnya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya karena fisiknya yang lemah.

"hah~ sudahlah. Jadi ?" kata Ino pasrah dengan 'adik'nya yang hiperaktif ini

"Hehe bukan apa-apa kok nee-chan ."Jawab Naruto yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak percaya Ino

"Swear." lanjut Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hingga membentuk huruf 'V'

"Kau bolos lagi dari pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Iruka-san Naru?" dasar badung sekali putri kerajaan elf ini

"Hehe nggak kok."

"Awas kalau sampai kau melakukannya . Aku tidakmau membuatkan tempat persembunyian untukmu lagi." Omel Ino

Soalnya tidak hanya sekali Naruto kabur dari pelajaran yang diberikan oleh elf yang ditugaskan Minato untuk mengajarinya menggunakan kekuatan elf naru yang tidak sempurna karena darah campurannya , yang membuatnya harus dapat memanage kekuatan tanpa membuang dengan percuma.

"Yah nee-san ,tega banget sama imoutomu sendiri." rajuk Naruto tak terima

"Kau selalu merusak tanaman-tanaman yang lain Naru, sehingga membuat pekerjaanku bertambah."

"Please nee-chan" Kata Naruto dengan menggunakan jurus tatapan anak anjing ayang terbuang andalannya.

"Huh baiklah"

"Yai, kau memang nee-chan yang baik Ino-nee." Kata Naruto senang sambil memeluk tubuh Ino yang lebih tinggi 5cm darinya

"Ah ya Naru,apakau tahu keluarga Uchiha datang ke istana?"

'Keluarga itu , ck' batin Naruto sebal

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu apa Sasuke-kun tampan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan yang berbinar ala FG

"Tidak"

"Eh! Apa maksudmu –kun itu tampan dan bla bla bla" oke tinggalkan Ino dan orasinya tentang kesempurnaan dari seorang vampir tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto bosan.

"Begitu loh Naru-chan, memang kau kenapa tak menyukainya?" tanya Ino heran dengan Naruto yang tidak menyukai pujaan hatinya.

"Memang harus ada alasan untuk tidaka menyukai seseorang?"sanggah Naruto

"Hu~ kau itu aneh Naru-chan masa seperti dia tidak kau anggap tampan."

"Hm"

" Tapi syukurlah jika kau tidak menyukainya ,jadi sainganku berkurang satu muahahahahahaha"sahut Ino dengan diakhiri tawa mengerikan seperti orang kesurupan.

'hi~ ngeri' batin author dan Naruto ngeri

"A-aku permisi du-dulu nee-chan." pamit Naruto

'wush' akhirnya Naruto memilih pergi saja dari taman yang berada dibelakang istana

Keputusan yang baik Naru-chan, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan jiwamu yang masih sangat amat polos itu

Sementara Ino terus berfantasi tentang Sasukenya Naruto telah berpindah tempat dilorong menuju kamarnya.

"Huft selamat , hii~ sangat mengerikan." kata Naruto merinding

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang berada diujung lorong yang sedang dilewatinya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Ugh kekuatanku." erang Naruto –memegangi kepalanya

'Tap'

Baru saja selangkah tubuhnya limbung kedepan. Hampir saja dia berciuman dengan lantai apabila tidak ada tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang.

"Baka"

Suara terakhir dari sosok yang memeluknya itu,sebelum kesadarannya mulai menipis.

**Tbc**

**Hehe maaf g bisa lbih panjang daripada ini, gara-gara otak author yang gak tahu jadi lemot secara tiba-tiba gini.**

**pertanyaan :**

**Siapa yang nolong Naru?**

**yang tahu bakal kukasih hadiah next chap **

**Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**See U Next chap**


End file.
